Shopping Secrets
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Ever wonder how Alice manages to get Bella out shopping, even though Bella hates it? Or why they're so close? BDSM, Femslash, Femmeslash, semi-public sex. May or may not add another chapter. Might end up a sequel instead.


A/N: Who doesn't love a good Alice/Bella story? They just look so cute together.

Summary: This is a BDSM story, Alice dom, Bella sub. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Teasing, toys, power exchange. And semi-public sex.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I had let myself get talked into this. I hated shopping, and Alice knew it, but still she managed to get me out with her. I'll admit though, this time it's slightly different. The only reason Alice can convice me to go shopping with her so much is because our relationship isn't as innocent as people would think.

She's not my girlfriend, but she is my Mistress. And I love everything she does to me. I willingly gave myself to her, and she's never abused that so far. I trust her. She protects me. But she's also a tease. Like right now. Alice got me to go shopping with a promise of playtime later. I didn't realize that playtime included a vibrator in my pussy as we moved between stores.

"Alice, please, can we go now?" I asked, trying not to rub my legs together. God damn it! This was torture! Alice knew how I was reacting, but she wouldn't listen to my begging.

"Of course not, Bella. We're not done shopping, theres still so much more to do," she giggled, probably imagining the effect she was having on me. "Now come on, we need to try on some clothes."

I groaned, following her into the dressing room. Next think I knew Alice had me pinned against the door, and was sucking on my neck.

"Whose are you?" She murmured in my ear.

"Yours," I responded, already craving more. And it was true, I am my Mistresses and she is mine.

"Then stay quiet, babe," she said, cupping her hands around my chest. I bite back a moan, feeling her grind against me. She squeezed and rubbed my chest, making me arch into her touch.

"Please Mistress," I murmured, squirming. I moaned almost instantly when her hand slipped from my chest to inside my pants. Oh, god, Alice could do anything, I just needed more of her.

"Is this what you want?" Alice whispered, turning up the vibrator.

"Yess," I moaned, bucking into her hand.

"Too bad for you then," Alice giggled, pulling away and unlocking the door. "Let's get to the next shop babe."

I glared. How could she do this? Damn it! I want more! I want to touch her, and to pleasure her. And, fuck it, I want her to make me cum!

"Come on Bella, no getting lost in your daydreams."

So I did the first thing that came to my head. I followed her, eventually she'd let me cum. . . I hoped.

* * *

Three more stores. That was it and then we'd have been to every single story in the mall. I was coming to hate this place more then before. If it hadn't been for shopping Alice never would have started this new "game."

"Bella can you bring me the red dress?" Alice asked innocently. It would have been so easy to refuse. . . But if I did she would just tease me more.

"Alright, I have the dress, let me in."

As soon as I said that Alice yanked me in the dressing room, pushing me to my knees. I looked up at her, slightly shocked.

"I know what you want," She said, circling me slowly. "You want to pleasure your mistress, and you want to cum. You want the teasing to end. Don't you pet?"

I nodded, watching her.

"Then come here and make me cum babe. As soon s you do I'll let you cum."

So I did what any smart person would do. I crawled over to my Mistress and pulled off her panties. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me against her. I complied, sucking her clit greedily. I ran my fingers across her pussy, circling my finger around her enterence. She was so wet already. I pushed two fingers in her deep, loving feeling her. I sucked her clit harder, moving my fingers in her fast and deep, my Mistress pulling my hair. I could hear her moaning, and feel her tightening around my fingers, she was so close. Just a little more and she'd cum for me. Alice moaned again, cumming hard around my fingers. I pulled my fingeres out of her, licking her entrance. She stopped me quickly.

"Stand up, pet," Alice said softly. "Your turn now."

I stood up, biting my lip when Alice pulled my pants and panties down. I moaned, letting my head fall back when she rubbed my clit.

"Please, more," I begged quietly.

Alice complied. She moved the vibrator in my pussy, rubbing and pinching my clit with her free had. I moaned louder, feeling myself getting closer to the edge. I groaned when Alice slowed down, leaning toward her slightly.

"Please, Mistress."

"Gladly, Pet," She said, kissing me forcefully, and rubbing my clit faster. I bit my lip, trying not to scream as I got closer and closer to the edge. I arched my back, bucking my hips hard. Alice just kept going, making me cum hard, moaning loudly.

Alice smirked, turning off the vibrator. "Feeling better?"

"Hmmm, yes. Thanks, Alice," I smiled, leaning against her shoulder. Alice held me, playing with my hair.

"See, shopping isn't that bad," Alice giggled.

"So you say."

"Awww, you didn't enjoy today? We'll just have to do this again another day."

I groaned. She was a tease, it hadnt even been five mminutes, and now she was thinking of what to do next time? How in gods name did she do it?

"Off in your own world again Bella? You should really stop doing that," Alice teased, fixing my pants and reaching for her shirt. "Now why don't we get you back to your dad? My brother's probably waiting in your room for the shopping to be over."

"Sometimes he seems stalkerish," I mumbled. "And I thought he was on a hunting trip.

"Yep, he's on a hunting trip. Getting you home is just an excuse to have some more fun. Only this time without the threat of being overheard."

"What about Charlie?" I asked as Alice unlocked the dressing room door.

"Already taken care of" Alice said, gathering the bags.

"What're you talking about?"

"All night fishing trip on the reservation with Billy Black."

I smiled as we walked towards the car. This could be a fun night.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, kinky little pixie.


End file.
